


【撒隆】三重次元

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 2018年国庆假期酒店play三连发。





	1. Chapter 1

01\. 按摩浴缸的小用途

厚重的遮光窗帘“哗啦”一声被大力扯开，临近中午的阳光瞬间充盈室内，加隆迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，抬起手挡在脸前。  
“喂，你干……什……”“么”字还没说出口就被大大惊讶之下张圆了的口型给掩盖过去。窗前的人转回身看着他，灼灼的眼神即便在一片逆光里也能感受得清清楚楚。  
“……撒……哥哥？”加隆瞬间回忆起前一天晚上的电话里如何极尽言语之能挑逗对方，立刻从善如流地把一句“哥哥”叫得无比亲热甜蜜。  
“还知道叫‘哥哥’？”对方丝毫不为所动，几步走到床前，俯身凑近加隆，彼此的面容只隔着无比危险的距离，“还记得你挂掉电话之前说过什么吗？”  
“我……”加隆缩缩脖子，强忍下拉起被子挡住脸的冲动，“昨晚喝多了……哥哥……”  
“你不记得了？”  
“我不……”  
撒加像是憎恨那否定词似的低头吻住他的嘴，舌头在口腔里长驱直入，牙齿衔住舌尖用力吸吮，直到加隆呼吸急促地扣紧他的肩膀才稍微放松。  
“唔……”加隆发出一声呻吟般的喘息，“哥哥……”他露出个讨好似的可爱笑容，“你怎么会跑到这儿来？”  
“你说呢？”教父先生撑身在他上方，微微眯起暗蓝色的眼睛，眼神仿佛正在打量到口的猎物。  
“你……生气啦？”加隆伸出一点点舌尖，像是要做个鬼脸，却又像是在故意引诱兄长再次吻下来。  
对方毫不犹豫地选择后者，顺便拎住他后颈把他从床上提起来。优质绸缎面料的薄被从加隆身上滑落到地毯上，露出其下的完美裸体。撒加手上的力道更加了几分，几乎是把弟弟扔进落地窗前那小船造型的按摩浴缸里，顺手把缸沿上一整排的按键挨个按了过去。  
连片的细碎水声响了起来，加隆跟着最初几滴水珠落下的频率叫了声“好凉！”，但很快就被撒加重新堵住嘴唇亲吻。水温迅速变得适宜，加隆从唇缝里哼唧着“喂喂喂你衣服湿了啊……”可撒加就像没听见似的继续吻他，像是已经迫不及待。那近乎烈焰腾空般的占有欲和征服欲是他前所未见的，几乎让加隆微微心悸起来。他抬起手搂住兄长的脖子，忍不住有点心虚地努力回想自己昨晚晕晕乎乎地挂掉电话之前是不是真的说了什么不该说的话，可撒加像是立刻有了感应，他近乎强硬地扳着加隆的下巴说：  
“不用想了。”声音听起来不像是在生气，可还是有什么异常复杂的情绪隐藏其中。  
“哦……”加隆做出一副乖巧的样子，“那我帮你把衣服脱掉总可以吧？”  
撒加沉默地点了点头。加隆笑着凑过去吻了吻兄长的脸颊和嘴唇。然后，他坏笑着埋下头去，先将对方的外裤和内裤褪下来，直接扔到浴缸边的理石台上，然后抬起身来熟练地解开兄长的衬衫纽扣。然而，那件被水打湿的黑色衬衣刚脱下一半，加隆就怔住了：撒加的左边肩膀竟然裹着厚厚一层绷带，隐约的血色从下面透出来，被温热的水浸出艳丽的红晕。  
“什么时候的事？”加隆顿时睁大眼睛，一脸难以置信的样子。  
“昨晚啊。”  
“昨晚？！”加隆的眼睛瞪得更大，“可是……昨晚……我明明跟你通过电话的……”  
“是啊。”他的兄长一手将他按住，另一手关掉了浴缸的出水，只保留循环按摩的效果。这台组合型系统的高级电器开始同时喷射温水和蒸汽，准确地打在加隆的身体两侧，带来一阵阵酥麻发痒的感觉，犹如一场故意为之的前戏。加隆挣扎着想躲，又因为顾及撒加肩膀的伤势而不敢妄动。  
“有人来找麻烦。刚巧就在我给你打电话的时候……”撒加俯身下来，凑近弟弟耳边，嘴角上忽而一抹意味深长的笑，“可我就是不舍得挂断啊，”他用低沉的气声说道，像是循循善诱般的语气，“否则也不会受伤了。”  
“你是傻瓜吗……”加隆喃喃地说，“我根本不知道你遇到危险……”  
“现在不是知道了？”撒加还是在笑，手上却在慢慢增加力道，他将加隆牢牢地固定在自己身下，同时用膝盖将对方的双腿分开。  
“你这家伙……”加隆有些难耐似的扭动身体，背部的按摩系统正加速运作，那忽轻忽重的力道每一下都准确敲打着穴位，几乎让他想立刻逃离，却又忍不住要舒服得叫出声来，“居然这样马不停蹄地来跟我讨债吗……”  
撒加整个上半身都压下来吻他，蹂躏似的磨碾着那柔软的唇舌：“不愧是我弟弟。这么快就猜中了。”  
“唔……”加隆喘息着闪躲两下就抬手搂住了兄长。天知道撒加从哪里掌握如此精准的使用方法，那温热的水汽组合中有一股正正地打在他的隐秘之处，距离穴口极近，恰到好处地将体内勃发的欲火撩拨得愈加旺盛。更何况此时此刻稍微偏头就能看见落地长窗外的无垠天际，虽然知道身处28层外面不可能有人，却还是隐约生出一种可能被偷窥的错觉，直接激发了心底里潜藏的快感。  
“我以前都不知道……”加隆在回吻的间隙里笑嘻嘻地说，“浴缸原来还可以放在这种地方……唔！你就不能慢点儿么，混蛋哥哥！……”  
湿漉漉的赤裸身体被大力弯折，压迫，很快就毫无保留地打开来。加隆的蓝眼睛认真地看着撒加，直到兄长将欲望完全埋进他的身体里，将他整个填满。  
“……现在满意了么？”他笑笑地问，紧紧箍着兄长抬了抬腰，满足地听到对方发出一声难抑的抽气，“哥~哥？”  
“满意？”撒加稳稳地扶住加隆，“离那还远得很。”他说着，开始从缓慢到快速的抽送。当那些电流般的快感从小腹深处向着四肢百骸流淌，加隆更加抬高了腰，毫不收敛地叫出声来。这是他的孪生兄长，他陷入沉沦的对象，他炽烈热爱的半身，他的全部灵感来源。加隆放肆地宣泄着自己的声音，直到嗓音都微微沙哑，像是要让全世界都知道他正在享受着荒谬而背德的快乐，直到伴随着兄长在他身体里愈发剧烈的撞击而痉挛着释放出来。  
撒加俯身亲吻弟弟，然后抬起手，一圈圈地撤掉湿透的绷带。加隆的瞳孔微微收缩，轻轻说了句“还以为你肯定是骗我的”，眼里掠过清晰的痛意，用柔软指腹小心地抚摸上兄长的肩头。那里果然有一道染血的伤口，上面还蜿蜒着黑色的缝线，一滴血从针脚纹路的间隙里浸出来，被加隆抬起上半身来温柔地吻去。  
“你这货真价实的傻瓜……”他重复道，神情却是显见的动容，“还觉得不够是吗？”  
“当然不够啊，”撒加用右手揽住加隆，就着结合的姿势让他半坐起来，笑道，“哥哥这可是因为你才受的伤，而且还痛得很呢。”  
“既然这样……”加隆技巧地动了动腰，立刻感到身体里的器官在重新胀大，“我们今天干脆就做到你觉得伤口不痛好不好啊？”  
向来深邃的眼里流露出得逞般的玩味笑意，撒加再次吻住弟弟已然略微发肿的唇：“一言为定，你可不要后悔哦，亲爱的加隆。”

一重次元完结


	2. Chapter 2

02\. 隆少少是个艺术家

 

厚重的遮光窗帘“哗啦”一声被大力扯开，临近中午的阳光瞬间充盈室内，加隆迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，抬起手挡在脸前。  
“喂，你干……什……”“么”字还没说出口就被大大惊讶之下张圆了的口型给掩盖过去。窗前的人转回身看着他，灼灼的眼神即便在一片逆光里也能感受得清清楚楚。  
“……撒……哥哥？”加隆瞬间回忆起前一天晚上的电话里如何极尽言语之能挑逗对方，立刻从善如流地把一句“哥哥”叫得无比亲热甜蜜。  
“还知道叫‘哥哥’？”对方丝毫不为所动，几步走到床前，俯身凑近加隆，彼此的面容只隔着无比危险的距离，“还记得你挂掉电话之前说过什么吗？”  
“我……”加隆缩缩脖子，强忍下拉起被子挡住脸的冲动，“昨晚喝多了……哥哥……”  
“你不记得了？”  
“我不……”  
撒加像是憎恨那否定词似的低头吻住他的嘴，舌头在口腔里长驱直入，牙齿衔住舌尖用力吸吮，直到加隆呼吸急促地扣紧他的肩膀才稍微放松。  
“唔……”加隆发出一声呻吟般的喘息，笑笑地搂住兄长：“我虽然不记得自己说过什么，不过你来得正好。”  
“正好？”撒加扬了扬眉梢，“你又在打什么鬼主意？”  
“你都没听我说，怎么知道是‘鬼主意’？”加隆一边笑一边用牙齿去解撒加的衬衫纽扣，动作娴熟得称得上一气呵成。他扒掉兄长的衬衣，轻轻重重的吻落在对方的心口，忽而坏心地叼住乳尖啮咬，听见撒加的抽气声便抬起头，明知故问道：“咦，这样就疼了？”  
“你说呢！”撒加一手勾住他下巴，用拇指指腹摩挲过他的薄唇，“没轻没重的小恶魔！”另一手的指尖从弟弟赤裸的后背上滑过，“你今天运气不错，我刚巧还没想好要怎么罚你，就先听你说说看吧，到底想要我做什么？”  
“就是我的展览啊……”加隆反手抓住兄长那只不停逡巡的手，凑近唇边吻了吻，蓝眼睛里半是认真半是撒娇的神情：“总觉得主画还是不够好……”  
“那幅《海洋》吗？”撒加由着他舔吻自己的手指，那温软舌尖从指缝间轻巧滑过，几乎引得周身上下一阵蓬勃的战栗，小腹间猛然燃起烧灼的欲望。他看向加隆，声音倒还保持着难得的沉稳：“我觉得已经很好了。”  
“可我就是觉得还不够好啊！”加隆将他的右手中指含进嘴里舔舐吸吮，“呐，反正你来也来了，跟我一起重新再画一幅吧，怎么样？”  
“跟你一起？”撒加从他的唇齿间抽回手指，看着那促狭间隐含着挑逗意味的眼神，呼吸不由得微微一滞，“你那些乱七八糟的玩意儿我可是一窍不通。”  
“谁说的！”加隆倾身上前，像是就要吻上兄长的嘴唇，“很简单的！你只要听我的就行！放心，要你帮忙的事情……你最擅长了！”  
“真的？”撒加怀疑地皱起眉，“瞧你这副模样，可不像是什么简单的……”  
“哎呀，你相信我好不好！”加隆不容他再反驳，笑嘻嘻地从床上跳下去，匆匆忙忙打开床尾放着的行李箱，翻出一张硕大的白色画布铺在地毯上，四角都用特制的钉片牢牢固定住，接着又找出一个大盒子，端端正正地摆在撒加面前，打开了盒盖。  
“这是……颜料？”看着大盒子里成排摆放的五颜六色的小盒子，教父先生忽然产生了一种强烈的不祥预感。  
“别担心！这是我专门从日本带过来的高级人体颜料，无毒无害，安全得很，哪怕直接吃进肚子里也不会有事！”  
“‘人体颜料’？”撒加敏锐地抓到了关键词，“你该不会是想……”  
“正是！”加隆笑得愈发殷勤，蓝眼睛简直要眯成缝，怎么看怎么像只计谋得逞的小狐狸，“亲爱的哥哥，你刚才可都答应我了啊！”  
“加隆！我什么时候答……”撒加刚要躲闪，加隆已经饿虎扑食似的猛扑上来，张开双臂紧紧地抱住了他，“哈，现在想后悔也来不及了哟！你那些洁癖呀什么的，就先放一放吧！”他的弟弟一边可爱得不得了地笑着，一边用迅雷不及掩耳的行动封杀了教父先生的所有反对意见。随着“啪嗒”一声轻响，加隆打开其中一个小盒子，把里面盛放的颜料一滴不剩地倒在了兄长光裸的后颈和脊背上。  
深湛美丽的蓝色仿佛晴空之下的辽远海面，瞬间在撒加身上流淌开来，将那金色的发尾都染成了一片动人心魄的海蓝。漫延的液滴纷纷落在酒店房间里那相当高级的绸缎床单和被罩上。  
“……”教父先生一时之间竟然无言以对。他向来知道弟弟的个性飞扬跳脱，从不按常理出牌，只是仍然没料到他分分钟就能给自己打理出至少四位数的清洗费——还不是因为那个最让人舒爽的理由！  
“怎么样，好看吧？”他的宝贝弟弟完全没有闯祸的意识和浪费金钱的自觉，反而用食指指尖拈起一点点意外沾染在兄长锁骨上的颜色，扬着嘴角笑道：“这可是我亲手调出来的，花了整整三天时间呢……是不是跟你的眼睛颜色很像？”  
“……的确很像。”片刻沉默之后，教父先生只得露出优雅的微笑表示同意。  
有了这个“大气磅礴”的开始，后续的“准备工作”就变得容易了许多。撒加无奈地表示认栽，任由弟弟又打开好几个小盒子，将里面的颜色涂在彼此身上各种匪夷所思的地方。  
“……差不多了~”加隆咧嘴笑道，“不过要记住哟，我们可只有一次机会。”  
“一次机会？”撒加耸耸肩膀，“为什么？”  
“适合这种颜料的画布只剩那一张啦！”他的弟弟一脸遗憾地指了指地毯上那张白布，“要不然的话，我倒是不介意多试几回。”他搂住兄长的脖子吻了一下对方的嘴唇，“所以，我们要一次成功才行！”  
“到底能不能成功……还要看你的表现吧？”撒加若有所思地笑着说。  
“没问题啊~我一定会好好表现的！”加隆开玩笑似的回应道，单手一撑跳到地上，在那幅巨大的白色画布中央放肆地仰躺下来，一双长腿曲起又分开，如同邀请似的姿势，甚至还有意地略微提起了脚跟。明媚无比的阳光透过落地长窗，暖煦的一缕正正地照在了他的两股之间，那一览无余的风景顿时逼得撒加喉间涌起一阵极度干渴般的感觉。  
加隆伸出一只手，动作极慢地撸动着自己已然略微勃起的阴茎，翘起嘴角问道：“喂，亲爱的哥哥，你看……我表现得怎么样？”他一边笑着一边朝撒加摊开另一只手，露出掌心里早就藏着的润滑剂。  
回答他的是兄长的怀抱和热烈无比的亲吻，以及一根根侵入他身体的手指。  
“你还真是个货真价实的小恶魔……”撒加贴着他耳畔轻声说，迫不及待般碾进身下那彻底打开的身体。  
“我才不是……啊！”长驱直入的顶弄令加隆向后仰起头叫出声来，嘴角的笑意却忍不住愈发扩大。他的兄长一旦抛掉所有包袱专心情事，就无疑是全世界最好的情人。那完全压在身上的重量，那像是要将他拆吃入腹般的急切，那强悍的掠夺姿态，都算得上是他如此深爱着他的不二理由。或许也只有在这样的情事之中，他才能最为清楚地感知撒加的全部心意。  
加隆的上半身紧紧贴住兄长，挺动着细腰在兄长胸口上制造出更多吻痕。撒加早就发现弟弟在做爱时很喜欢啃咬，做得越开心就咬得越不留情面。他清楚感觉到加隆的嘴唇正在自己胸前磨来蹭去，有时还会用牙齿尖衔住一小块皮肉，半轻不重地往上拽，像是正在快乐玩闹的幼猫，每一下都宣示出无比强烈而又可爱的占有欲，同时带来恰到好处的疼痛感，刺激得他只想更加彻底地获得对方的全部身心。  
“连这种时候也是这样，还敢说自己不是小恶魔！”撒加附在他耳边沉沉地说道，突然扶住加隆的腰，就着结合的姿势直接将他翻过身去。加隆的惊叫被愈发激烈的连续抽插堵回了喉咙，兄长的每次进入都准确地顶在最深最敏感的地方，令他浑身的肌肉都不禁紧绷起来，他的后穴也随之愈来愈紧地咬住撒加的勃起。如坠云端的激烈宣泄持续了很久，直到两人在剧烈的喘息声中同时释放出来。  
“唔……”加隆发出一声长叹似的呻吟，伸展着四肢躺在撒加身边好一会儿才轻轻推了推兄长：“你猜我们的成果如何？”  
“想必不错吧。”撒加从唇缝里漏下一声意味深长的笑，先是撑身爬起来后退两步低头看了看，然后扶起腰身有些发软的弟弟送上旁边的大床。加隆趴在床边往地上看，巨幅画布上已然满是纵横捭阖的色彩，交汇成一片惊心动魄的汪洋与天空。深深浅浅的蓝色奇迹般相互呼应，相互融合，仿佛有重叠的波浪涌动其间，粼粼波光四散荡漾，海天交接之处甚至氤氲缭绕着一层蒙蒙的海雾。  
“嗯，还真是不错……”加隆满意地说，回过头去用指尖从其中一只小盒子里蘸起如海般的颜料。他探着身子伸长手臂，在波澜起伏的浪涛间签下了名字。只不过……他写下的并非平时专用的Sea Dragon，而是无比简单的两个大写字母。

二重次元完结

 

PS：这个可以利用XO画画的事儿……是真的~~~  
TBBT里Penny和Leonard就干过……只不过他俩画出来的结果……有点儿一言难尽233333


	3. Chapter 3

03\. 镜子镜子谁是最可爱的人儿？

 

厚重的遮光窗帘“哗啦”一声被大力扯开，临近中午的阳光瞬间充盈室内，加隆迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，抬起手挡在脸前。  
“喂，你干……什……”“么”字还没说出口就被大大惊讶之下张圆了的口型给掩盖过去。窗前的人转回身看着他，灼灼的眼神即便在一片逆光里也能感受得清清楚楚。  
“……撒……哥哥？”加隆瞬间回忆起前一天晚上的电话里如何极尽言语之能挑逗对方，立刻从善如流地把一句“哥哥”叫得无比亲热甜蜜。  
“还知道叫‘哥哥’？”对方丝毫不为所动，几步走到床前，俯身凑近加隆，彼此的面容只隔着无比危险的距离，“还记得你挂掉电话之前说过什么吗？”  
“我……”加隆缩缩脖子，强忍下拉起被子挡住脸的冲动，“昨晚喝多了……哥哥……”  
“你不记得了？”  
“我不……”  
撒加像是憎恨那否定词似的低头吻住他的嘴，舌头在口腔里长驱直入，牙齿衔住舌尖用力吸吮，直到加隆呼吸急促地扣紧他的肩膀才稍微放松。  
“唔……”加隆才刚勉强发出一声呻吟般的喘息，就被撒加一把抓住双肩，用力从床上提了起来。  
“喂喂，你到底要干嘛？”加隆夸张地做出惊恐的模样，眼底神情却更接近于对兄长的未知反应充满期待与兴奋。  
“不妨猜猜看？”撒加的手指如同逡巡领地般滑过他胸口那健康的麦色肌肤，“你这个喜欢裸睡的小恶魔。”他凑近加隆的脸，眼中神色莫测危险，嘴角挑起一抹玩味笑意：“不过，这样也很好。”  
“什么很好？”加隆堪堪问出这句话就被他哥直接丢进了浴室，对方的回答随着他踉跄的脚步追进来：  
“方便办事啊。”  
“还敢说我……”加隆嘟囔了一句，在看到镶嵌了整面墙的镜子里现出站在自己身后的兄长时便立刻乖巧地收声，只在唇缝里不甘心地嘀咕道：“切，我最多也不过是小恶魔，你可是前所未见的大色魔。”  
“说什么呢？”撒加三下五除二就把自己脱得跟裸睡的加隆一样一丝不挂，顺手扯过一旁的花洒扭开了开关。温热的水从喷头里直冲出来，迅速把两个人的皮肤打湿，浴室里也很快蒸腾起朦胧的雾气。撒加拽过加隆，几乎把弟弟整个搂在自己怀里，动作利落地把两个人清洗了一遍。加隆一边躲着他用浴花往敏感部位涂抹的泡沫一边忍不住笑出声来，小声地吐槽着“洁癖哥哥！总要洗两遍麻烦死了！”，漂亮的深蓝色眼里却渐渐浮起清晰的海潮。  
“好了。”撒加丢开花洒说道，“现在轮到你了。”  
“轮到我……什么？”加隆光溜溜地歪着头看着同样光溜溜的兄长，“我不明白你的意思啊，哥~哥~~~”  
“呵~”撒加从唇缝里漏下一声笑，挑了挑眉梢：“怎么，昨晚不是很会说的吗？……”他上前一步捧住加隆的脸，以指尖细致描过那双薄唇，“你看看，哥哥被你说得迫不及待，这才特地跑到法国找你……”他突然发难似的凑近上来，舌头探入口腔，卷着加隆的舌尖吮吻，两手用力箍住那细腰，直到对方呼吸急促才微微放松，诱人的声线在加隆耳边低回：“还不是因为你这个小恶魔亲口在电话里对我说，如果我愿意来找你，你保证就把自己说过的事情……全都做上一遍？”  
“哎？当真？”加隆眨了眨眼，露出个略微促狭的笑，“不好意思啊，昨晚酒喝得多，有点儿……记不清了！”他的双手突然按住撒加的腰，整个身子都往下滑去，熟练地摆出个半跪的姿势，兄长那已然抬头的欲望便正正地对着他的脸。  
“我昨晚说的……”加隆凑过去，希腊雕塑似的高挺鼻梁拱在兄长胯下，故意地左右蹭了蹭，才稍微张开嘴含住撒加的顶端。他仰着脸，眼神几乎纯然无辜：“是这样吗？”  
“唔……”撒加猛地伸手抓住他的顶发，“不只是这样……”  
“哦，”加隆轻轻点点头，灵活的舌尖在那不断鼓胀的茎体上一点点地捋过去，“那……是这样么……”他用双手捧住兄长的欲望耐心地舔舐，无比细致地翻弄每处褶皱，模样虔诚而沉迷，直到将那蓬勃的茎身完全吞下去。  
湿润温热的口腔，几乎直顶到喉咙最深处带来的快感，恰到好处的含弄和吸吮……撒加低下头，看见加隆仿佛不知餍足般认真地吞吐他的阴茎，甚至连埋在他下腹的侧脸都好像略微鼓起，以至于能够清楚看出那道欲望的形状。多余的唾液溢出两边嘴角，在浴室的深色瓷砖上滴出一个个小小的圆形水印。撒加低着头，眼里映进加隆起了薄汗的额头和线条流利优美的肩背，前所未有的征服欲和满足感瞬间涌上心头，令他更加用力地抓着加隆的头发，在弟弟口中近乎横冲直撞起来，直到达到最后的释放。  
“怎么样啊，色魔哥哥？”加隆意犹未尽似的舔着嘴角站起身来，全然不在意膝盖上已经硌出清楚的红印。他张开手臂勾住兄长的脖子，笑笑地问：“跟我在电话里说的一样吗？”  
“差不多……”撒加单手揽紧怀里的细腰，亲吻沿着侧脸延伸到脖颈和胸口，另一只手捻着乳尖忽轻忽重地揉按。  
“只是差不多？”加隆握住兄长的手，随着他的动作一起抚摸自己的胸口和乳头，然后迫不及待地拉住他的手伸向自己早已勃起的阴茎。撒加却放开了他的手，借着两人缠抱的姿势把他带到了硕大的镜子前。  
“你是真的忘了自己还说过什么？”  
“真是贪得无厌的哥哥啊~”加隆笑道，“我还说过什么？”  
他的兄长抬起手，点了点镜中映出的人影：健康的麦色皮肤表面染着湿漉漉的汗水，在浴室灯光照射下晶莹反亮，眼角泛起于情欲颠簸间独有的潮红，薄薄的嘴唇微微张开，看得见一点粉红舌尖，像是正感觉些许干渴，挺翘的阴茎几乎已经要撞到小腹上，顶端还在不停地渗出前液……  
“你说，”撒加用力将加隆压向镜子，捞起旁边洗手台上的一管润滑剂塞进他手里，“如果我来了，就只管好好地看着你，你会先把自己弄松弄软，然后再大大方方地邀请我进去。”  
“……我真的这么说？”  
“要听录音么？”撒加忽然吻住加隆的后颈，气息喷洒在他皮肤上，掌心里立刻感觉到一阵难耐的战栗。  
“喂喂，你不是吧？！”加隆动了动腰，像是想要挣脱兄长过于灼烫的束缚，却又好像只想将自己深深送入对方的掌握之中，“居然还录了音……那岂不是说……”  
“是啊，”撒加贴着他的耳根低低回答，齿尖磨碾着他的耳垂，“我这里不但有你说的每一句话，还有你昨晚发出的每个声音。啧啧，真是相当动人。”他撩开加隆散落在颈后的长发，贴着他的蝶骨亲吻，“所以……亲爱的加隆，你到底还要让我等到什么时候，嗯？”  
“唔，好痒……”那压迫性十足的吻让加隆情不自禁地浑身颤抖，却又像是绝不服气似的立刻挺直脊背，“好了，知道了！”他赌气般扭开润滑剂的盖子，歪过头瞪着兄长，恶狠狠地说：“你可要好好看着，别提前就射出来！”  
“别担心，哥哥绝不会让你失望的。”撒加玩笑似的说，用双手扶稳加隆的腰，看着弟弟的手指试探地摸索向穴口。先是一点点指尖，接着是一段指节，最后是整根手指。加隆起初紧紧地抿住嘴唇，等到第一根手指完全没入的时候，他反而显得放松起来，像是不再纠结于在兄长注视下开拓自己身体所带来的五味杂陈。  
“一根……”他扭头看着撒加说，然后开始插入第二根手指。耳边听到向来喜怒不形于色的兄长愈发粗重的呼吸声，他甚至忽然感到一丝微妙的快意，“……两根……”  
随着小腹里的热力延绵扩散，撒加扶着他腰际的手也跟着越发用力，再次全然勃起的阴茎上几乎看得到突突跳动的经络。加隆将自己的第三根手指送向穴口，同时还不忘偏头看着他笑：  
“喂，已经不行了吗，笨蛋哥哥？”  
“别得寸进尺，小恶魔……”向来不动如山的教父先生此时此刻却仿佛在忍耐什么隐痛般皱起眉头，拇指在加隆的腰窝里掐出了清晰的红印。  
“忍不住了就要说哦~”加隆的手指兀自在自己的身体里动了动，翻搅出令人喉咙发干的水声，“我可还没……”他原本是有些坏心地想要继续逗弄兄长，却没料到食髓知味的身体抢先发出了缴械投降的讯号——指尖似乎刚巧碰触到敏感点，加隆只觉得双膝一软，一声喟叹似的呻吟竟然冲口而出。  
“你可还没什么？”撒加扬了扬眉梢，沉下声音问。  
“……”加隆咬了咬唇，很快就露出个放肆的笑意，他从自己身体里撤出手指，用指甲尖轻巧地勾了勾撒加勃发的欲望，声音干脆而笃定：“进来……快点！”  
不需要他再多说一个字，撒加便箍紧他的腰，将那早就火烫的器官碾进了渴望已久的身体，几乎有些迫不及待地开始了大开大合的抽送。加隆向后仰起头，眉心微微蹙起，随着兄长的动作发出放纵的大声呻吟。  
或许出于艺术家的特质，加隆在性爱中从来不屑掩饰，他所享受到的入骨快乐，撒加总能第一时间察觉，而他想要体味的极致快感，也总会让撒加第一时间了解。这正是撒加最爱他的地方之一。  
所以，撒加毫不迟疑地用双手按住弟弟，以掠夺与征服的姿态侵入他，占有他身体里的每寸领地。他在性爱中的攻势也仿佛平日征伐的缩影，看似不动声色，实则杀机四伏，剧烈的喘息声，淫靡的水声和肉体拍打声一时不绝于耳。  
“睁开眼睛……”撒加衔住弟弟的耳垂来回碾磨，“你就能看见我，也能看见你自己。”  
加隆眨了眨已经微微湿润的睫毛，勉强地睁开眼，果然看见面前的长镜中正清晰地映出两人交合的模样。体内的灼热器官不知疲惫般大肆挞伐，他迷蒙地伸出手，想稍稍安抚自己硬得发痛的阴茎，却被对方抓住手指重重地按在镜子上，耳边传来低沉命令般的一声“不许碰！”他整个人伏在镜前，额头抵着镜面却好像完全无从借力，只能随着背后的激烈进出前后晃动着身体。  
“撒加……”加隆迷迷糊糊地叫出兄长的名字，指腹抚摸镜中映出的面孔，不自觉地轻声道：“你这家伙……慢一……”刚说出这个字音时，他忽然像是终于找回些许神志，猛地扭过脸来一口咬上兄长的嘴唇碾了碾，微微打颤的声音从唇缝间倔强流落：“喂，混蛋哥哥，再用力一点……”  
“还不够吗？真是不容易满足的小恶魔。”撒加回应的声音里分明含着笑，沿着加隆的脊椎一路摩挲的指尖却像是发了狠。他扣紧加隆攀着镜面的手指，将蓬勃的欲望一次次埋进身下的身体，填满得不留一丝空隙。这是唯一能让他卸下防卫与伪装的地方，每一次进入都能够清楚地看见自己灵魂的渴求。撒加箍紧怀里的弟弟，如同捶打般凿进加隆的最深处，像是不再着意顾及任何技巧，只要彼此贴合、相互联结，就已经得到了全部世界。他的嘴唇就熨帖在加隆耳边，忽然在抽送的间隙里轻轻说出一句“我爱你”。  
镜子里的人影情难自已地摇晃起来，怀里的身体也随之不自觉地微微痉挛，精液顿时溅上了面前的长镜。加隆的后穴紧紧地夹住了撒加，令他在自己体内不可抑制地释放出来。温热的体液沿着腿股间蜿蜒流下，两人的身体仍然纠缠在一起，皮肤上沾染着彼此的味道和汗水。他们交换着忘情的亲吻，沉浸在高潮过后的余韵里。

三重次元完结

好了我要去买点儿烤腰子补补肾233333


End file.
